A Series of Games
by ZevieZevieZevie
Summary: Originally "Handcuffs Are Fun" but is now a series of unrelated one-shots. Zevie smut. Rated M! Don't like, don't read! *REPOST*
1. Chapter 1 - Handcuffs Are Fun

**Okay, this is a repost, and I have to rant first. **

**ONE: DO NOT report this story because you didn't like the graphic stuff. YOU READ THIS STORY AT YOUR OWN RISK AND YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T LOOKING FOR A CUTE, FLUFFY STORY ABOUT PUPPIES NAPPING. **

**TWO: If M Rated fanfics are against the guidelines (WHICH I HAVE READ MORE THAN ONCE) THEN WHY IS THERE M AS A RATING OPTION? HM? SO I MUST HAVE THE RIGHT TO POST AN M RATED FIC? I THINK SO. **

**Okay, done.**

**WARNING****: Somewhat graphic, so if you're not into that, I suggest you stop reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

"No, Zander. It's a terrible idea," Stevie pouts, crossing her arms. Zander, her boyfriend of almost three years now—everyone's still shocked they aren't married yet—kisses her neck, and against her skin she can feel him smirking.

His dirty thoughts.

"On the contrary, it's a very good idea. _Arousing_. My little Steviekins all tied up and helpless," he whispers against her neck.

The tone of his voice as he announces his thoughts to her sends an arousing chill down her spine. So, maybe it's not an _incredibly _bad idea….

"If you'll let me, baby, I can show you," he says in a husky whisper. He begins to hickey her neck and his fingers work on the buttons of her shirt.

"Zander—" she begins to protest, but he silences her with his lips.

When he gets to the last button of her shirt, he undoes it and then runs his hands over her now-exposed skin. She shivers a little.

Zander runs his tongue over the seam of her lips, and when she parts them, he slips his tongue into her mouth, battling hers. She moans a little at the feeling.

Zander gently pushes Stevie onto her back so that she's lying beneath him on the bed. He holds her wrists above her head, refusing to release her—no matter how much she struggles to free herself. He continues to kiss her, and she can't deny anymore that she doesn't want this to happen.

He pushes her knees apart with his own, still kissing her, and when she finally relaxes against him, he slowly rubs his throbbing member against her. The fact that they're both mostly clothed, is driving Stevie nuts.

She makes a small, impatient sound, and Zander smirks against her lips.

He pulls away, but doesn't let go of her wrists. He holds them down with just one hand, and uses his other to grab the handcuffs from the nightstand. Oh how long he's been waiting to use them.

He fastens them around her wrists quickly, and then to the bedposts, making it difficult to move her arms very much. But Stevie's a stubborn girl, and so something like handcuffs isn't enough to stop her from trying.

She bites her lip as she realizes that Zander has full control now. The thought makes her grow wet. Wetter than she already is.

She moans impatiently again.

Zander begins to kiss as much of her as he can, starting from her lips, down her body. She arcs her back against him—the cuffs making this a little difficult. He slips his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and discards them quickly.

The air around the room hits her wet panties and she gasps a little. Zander winks at her, and she blushes. This is a completely different side of Zander. _Dominant_. But damn does she love it.

Zander decides to have a little more fun before giving her what she wants. He kisses from the top of her left thigh down to her ankle, and then back up. And he does the same with her right leg, driving her crazy. She makes an impatient noise, and Zander takes his time, repeating the action.

Stevie stops struggling against the cuffs. "Zander," she whimpers. She can't take the teasing anymore.

"Yes?" he smirks. Impatiently, she arcs her back again, and so he responds, "Patience, baby." His voice is huskier now, and the aching in her core is becoming unbearable.

The impatience painfully obvious on her face doesn't go unnoticed.

_Sexy_, he thinks.

He's so hard it hurts, but teasing Stevie is too much fun, and he couldn't care less about satisfying himself at the moment.

He begins to place feather-light kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. He ignores kissing any lower, and kisses back up. She whimpers much louder this time.

He slowly removes the small article from her body, and she gasps as the cool air grazes her skin. "_Zander!_" she cries, her impatience at an all-time high.

He smirks at her before burying his tongue deep into her wet folds. She cries out loudly, and despite the restrictions the handcuffs enforce, she arcs her back.

The pleasure is too much, but even if she wasn't cuffed, she can't find the strength to squirm away. Zander continues to suck on her clit, and as he does so, he slips two fingers into her opening.

"Zander! _Oh God!_" she cries, biting her lip roughly to keep from being too loud.

Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as the pleasure becomes far too much. Zander continues to lick her clit and thrust his fingers in and out of her, determined to hear how loud she can be.

He knows she's holding back, and unfortunately for her, he just won't have it.

He quickens his pace, and she cries out as loud as she can as the agonizing pleasure in her core takes over. Her orgasm is more powerful than she's ever experienced, and as Zander licks her clean, she tries to move away, but the cuffs forbid it.

When Zander finishes, he undoes her cuffs, and holds her close to him. The tears that had been in her eyes not long ago have already fallen, and she wipes the tracks away with shaky hands. She can still feel the pleasure in her core, but her breathing's gone back to normal.

Zander wraps his arms around her and whispers, "Told you handcuffs are fun, Steviekins."

**A/N: So….review? c: Just want to know if you love it, or hate it really. Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Silent Game

**A/N: Back with another chapter! This one's probably a little more graphic than the last chapter. But I definitely think this is my favorite chapter. Review and let me know what you think! **

**WARNING: Graphic. Don't like, don't read. **

**If you are underage, and you do not stop reading right now, you are reading this fan fic at your own risk, and I can't be held responsible. **

The door opens slowly, and of course she knows it is entering the room, but a small sense of worry—or maybe embarrassment of her current state—crosses her features.

The blindfold over her eyes is clearly not helping her at all. It's only making her more nervous. Her arms are bound to the bedposts as well has her ankles. She struggles a little, and from across the room she can hear the small sound of _his_ breath catching in his throat.

She makes a small noise of impatience, but the gag in her mouth only muffles the sound.

The bed dips slightly beside her left hip, and she whimpers again. Warm, calloused fingers lightly dance across the skin of her flat stomach, and she jerks a little. She wasn't expecting the feather-light touch. His fingers leave a numb trail across her skin.

"_Relax_," he whispers, his breath tickling her ear. Her muscles loosen slightly. He praises her, "Good girl."

Normally, she'll bite her lip, but the gag doesn't allow it. So instead, she presses her teeth into it and moans at his husky voice.

His fingers dance lower down her body to the lines of her inner thighs, completely avoiding her sex. She cries impatiently and struggles against the bonds to desperately feel his fingers touch her where she wants—_no_, needs to feel him most.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" he breaths, his tone a little teasing. He watches the rapid rise and fall of her chest. _Beautiful_.

She remains quiet. Patient, yet not.

He smiles.

"I'll do my best to make you scream as loud as you can, and you will do _your_ best to not make one sound. If you make any noise at all, I'll deny you satisfaction until you can be silent," he explains, knowing quite well that she's going to lose.

She nods.

"That's my girl," he says in a husky whisper. He leans in and begins kissing her neck, "Always up for a challenge." There's a smirk in his tone. She keeps quiet as he continues to kiss up and down her body. He continues to avoid where she desperately needs him.

The wet warmth between her legs grows almost unbearable. She wants to make a sound, but she knows that'd be too easy of her.

He's determined to make her lose.

The dip in the bed rises as he gets up, and for a minute, Stevie thinks he's going to leave the room and make her wait—oh, how she knows she can't.

But the light thuds of his clothes hitting the floor tells her otherwise. She presses her teeth into the gag once more. _Oh, god, please!_ She thinks impatiently.

The bed dips again, but this time it's between her legs. She feels the wet between her legs grow along with the anticipation. _Please!_

She keeps silent though.

"You're being a good girl, Stevie. Let's see if you can keep it up," he says. She knows he's smirking. She nearly whimpers, but she quickly catches herself.

"Can you?" he asks, knowing she can't answer back. As he says this, he gently grazes the tip of his penis against her aching clit, barely touching her. She makes to cry out, but instead her body jerks against the bonds.

Zander smirks.

"Nice save," he comments quietly.

He continues to stroke himself against her wet sex, and she continues to struggle with keeping quiet. She tries to press her hips forward to get more friction between the two of them. She can feel the ache in her core grow tighter and tighter as she neared her climax.

But she knows he's not going to give her that kind of satisfaction anytime soon. But she realizes she's wrong. He strokes his shaft against her clit until she feels herself falling over that peak, but he stops so suddenly, and it's like she's pulled back.

She cries out, frustrated. _So close!_ she thinks miserably. As the fuzziness in her brain clears, she realizes what she's done. Now she knows she's going to be stuck on that peak longer than she would've liked.

"Was that a sound, my darling?" he asks.

She doesn't answer. He already knows.

He doesn't do anything to relieve the aching in her core. She wants to cry—and she's sure her eyes are sparkling with tears—as the pleasure slowly begins to slip away from her.

_Torture_, she thinks as hot, frustrated tears prickle in the corners of her eyes.

His hands are on her eyes suddenly, pulling the blindfold off. Her eyes adjust to the dark room around her quickly.

Then his fingers trail down her breasts—she shivers—to her sex, and gently starts to rub circles around her clit. The pleasure builds up once more and she squirms against his fingers to find a good rhythm. When she finds it, she keeps with it.

"Does that feel good?" he asks her, gently kissing her lips. His fingers continue to work at her clit, and Stevie keeps quiet. She keeps her hips in a steady rhythm with his fingers and kisses him back.

"Does it?" he demands.

And this time she can't help but moan as he adds pressure. Then suddenly he stops and pulls away, but she jerks her hips refusing to lose that _beautiful _pleasure again. But he pulls away completely, and it's gone again.

This time, she doesn't care. She whimpers in protest.

"You made a sound, baby," he laughs quietly. She looks at him, begging with her hazel eyes, but he ignores her and gently begins to stroke himself. Honestly, she finds herself unable to blink or look away at all.

_He's beautiful_.

He makes small moans as he continues to stroke himself. "_Oh, love_," he says quietly. She bites down on the gag again as she watches. He's absolutely lost in his own pleasure. She almost feels _jealous_.

He cums after a few moments, and his warm seed coats the soft, smooth skin of her stomach.

"Do you want to cum, my angel?" he whispers, kissing her gently. He kisses down her body and then trails his tongue over her clit. She moans and presses her hips closer, and thankfully this time, he keeps going. _God, it feel so good!_ she mentally cries.

Zander takes this as a yes and he licks her clit once more. He adjusts himself a little and then deeply thrusts into her tight, wet sex. They both moan loudly at the feeling, and Zander begins to thrust into her, over and over. They quickly find a steady pace they both enjoy, and the feeling is amazing.

Stevie struggles against the bonds that are restricting her desperate movements, moaning and crying out like she never has before.

She reaches her climax first, screaming against the gag as the agonizing pleasure in her core breaks free. The sensation spreads tingles throughout her body, warming her all over. The feeling in the pit of her stomach is _finally _relieved.

After three, quick thrusts, Zander loses himself, deep inside her. He groans loudly at his own release.

He pulls out of her, undoes her bonds and then collapses beside her. As they get their breathing under control, Zander pulls Stevie close to him, and the pair of them fall asleep.

But the last thought on Zander's mind is, _I won_.

**A/N: So… review? c: **


End file.
